


Throwing Caution

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Snape asks Professor Potter out on a date...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Caution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts).



When the note from the Headmaster flew into the teachers' lounge and hit Harry squarely on the forehead, unerringly striking his scar before falling into his lap, Harry looked at Hermione next to him on the sofa and sighed, "Well. This can't be good."

When Severus Snape offered him no seating, no beverage, no concessions to his comfort whatsoever, Harry sighed again, expecting the worst:

…that he'd be sacked for starting his second years on _Confringo_.

…that he'd be sacked for the complete disaster area that was his office.

…that he'd be sacked for openly criticising the Headmaster's policy of double potions, all the time, for everyone.

Harry steeled himself for the sacking. It didn't matter why it was going to happen, just that it very obviously was _going_ to happen.

"I've decided," Severus Snape began, "that there has been far too much tomfoolery on Hogsmeade outings and that the children need a chaperone." He looked up from his parchments finally and met Harry's wide eyes. "Two chaperones, actually. You and myself."

Harry's mouth opened and closed, and then opened again. All that would come out was, "But you're the Headmaster."

"I'm perfectly aware of my post at this school," Snape informed him.

"Oh," said Harry. "All right then."

"I expect to find you in the foyer on the next Hogsmeade trip, and from there I shall accompany you to the Three Broomsticks."

"Accompany me," Harry repeated.

"Yes."

"To the Three Broomsticks."

"Do I need to _Sonorus_ myself?"

Harry frowned, though his insides felt lighter suddenly, freer. "So…once we're there, at the Three Broomsticks," he reasoned, "will you be buying me a butterbeer?"

Snape frowned. "I should think we will both be thirsty."

Harry nodded. "I see. And do you think we might…have a conversation while we're there?"

"I'm certain we won't be able to avoid it," Snape affirmed.

"I see," Harry replied. "So…it's a date then."

"Pardon me?"

"This 'chaperoning'. It's a date. You're asking me on a date."

The frown that descended on Severus Snape's face was equal parts comical and terrifying.

Harry stood his ground. "Fine," he said.

"Fine, what?" Snape scowled.

"I'll go on a date with you."

"You will?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not?"

It was, apparently, Snape's turn to be thunderstruck. It was an interesting look on him, and Harry stifled a smile. It would not do to _smile_ whilst in the Headmaster's office.

"So, is that all, Professor?" Harry asked, clasping his hands behind his back to conceal how they trembled.

"Yes, Potter, I believe that will be all," Snape said, and Harry didn't think he imagined the slightly breathy quality of his voice, the way he would not meet Harry's eyes.

"Good," Harry said, "Right." He turned to go but stopped at the doorway. "Professor?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Once we're outside the castle walls, you're Severus and I'm Harry. Is that understood?" Merlin, how his hands were shaking…

There was a long silence, a drastically arched brow. Harry began to sweat.

But then the Headmaster, inexplicably, nodded curtly. "Fair enough," he drawled, stacking his parchments and straightening them in a fashion that Harry was sure Hermione would vastly and enthusiastically approve of.

"Good," Harry said. "And Professor?"

"Yes…Potter," Snape intoned.

Harry threw caution to the wind and shot him a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

He opened the door and left, and though the shaking in his hands subsided over the course of the hour, the day, the week leading up to their 'chaperoning', the smile, simply, would not.

 

 

 


End file.
